I Double Dog Dare You
by Kaleidoscope of Colors
Summary: A game of I Double Dog Dare You backfires when each guy is dared to date, but not fall in love, with a girl the others choose. KxMissy JxBriana CxJenny LxGwendolynn Jen,Missy, Gwen, and Bri are OCs. Rated T just in case!
1. Introduction Kinda

Name:

Age:

B-Day:

Hair Colour:

Eye Colour:

Skin Colour:

Dream Job:

Fave Activitie:

Fave Possesion:

Boy2Date:

Nickname(s):

HomeTown:

EX.

Name: Missy Jane Lennox

Age: 16

B-Day: May 13

Hair Colour: Ginger (red)

Eye Colour:deep blue

Skin Colour: pale

Dream Job: Public Speaker, Environmentalist

Fave Activitie: saving the planet

Fave Possesion: guitar

Boy2Date: KENDALL!

Nickname(s): Missy,

HomeTown: Star, Mississippi

Fave Music: Country/Pop/Rock

Personality: Is very kind, sweet, but VERY independant. Is a bit unsocial, but cares so much about the earth.

Other?: nope :)

This is actually my character! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Begining A Sick Game

**Okay, I chose my other three characters! the others are... **

**OrangeRamenCup and her character Briana who is with James**

**LookAlive and her character Jenny who is with Carlos**

**falling-in-the-black and her character Gwendolynn who is with Logan**

**sorry to others who applied and didn't get a part. I promise to put you in as cameos. :)**

As Kendall walked to the the pool, a smoothie in his hand, he spotted his three best friends. "What are you doing?" said Kendall as he walked over to James, Carlos, and Logan. He sat on a pool bench, beside the other three.

"We're playing 'I Double Dog Dare You'." Carlos replied with a grin. "Oh, cool."

"Okay, Logan," James started. There was no answer. As James kept repeating Logan's name, Logan dreamily gazed over at new girl, Gwendolynn de Marco, as she gracefully did 'tai chi'. "LOGAN!" The others finally screamed for his attention. It was so obvious he liked the new girl. "Woah, what?" Logan replied finally coming back from his own little world.

"Okay, Logan, I double dog dare you to..." James eagerly looked around for a dare,"I dare you to go up to that Gwendolynn girl you like, and ask her out." Logan's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "You're not serious... right?" he replied, he absolutely was not going to ask Gwen out. He may have been in love with her, but still, no. "We are so serious, Logan." Carlos stated, a smirk grew across his face as Logan looked scared out of his whits. They all started cracking up, James the loudest because he knew that Logan would talk about her in his sleep. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh? Well I dare you to ask out Briana Davis!"

"Oh, you mean the one that likes Kendall?" James replied as Logan gave a nod. "Oh, uhm," he started sarcastically, "no." he finished simply and blandly. "Okay then! Don't do the dare, and you have to walk three miles of the town in your underwear!"

"He's right." Kendall agreed.

"Always has been a rule, always will be." Carlos added.

James sighed and rolled his eyes as he gave out a small 'fine', and walked over to Briana whom was reading _CEO Magazine_.

"Hey, Briana!" James greeted.

"Oh, hey, James." They were never formally acquianted, but knew each other from school. She looked up from the magazine and smiled. "So, uhm, hows Kendall?"

"Uh, actually, I came here to ask you something.. _not_ talk about Kendall."

"O-oh. Well, okay, what did you want to ask?" she asked.

"W-will you, uhm, y'know, go, uhm, out... with me?"

"Uhhh... well, you know I like Kendall... but... okay. I'll make an exception for a handsom guy like you. Text me the 'when' and 'where'?"

"Sure. Bye." James smirked and walked off.

"There," James said a smirk still on his face, "now go! Gwen's waiting!" He finished in a lovey-dovey kind of tone.

As if on cue, Logan's hands got clammy, and beads of sweat began to form on his face. "Logan, don't do the dare and you have to three miles in your underwear!" James teased. Logan took a deep breath and began to walk over to Gwen. "Hey, Gwen." Logan said calmly.

"Oh, Hey Logan!" Gwen looked over at him quickly while continuing to do tai chi.

"Uhhhmmmm, welll... uhmm,, I was... Y'know... wondering if..." The beads of sweat on his forehead turned into golfballs of sweat gliding down his face faster and faster. "His hands became so clammy, that everytime he clenched them, they'd slip back open.

Gwen stopped and turned to Logan, looking at him weirdly. "Logan, are you okay? Your face is a bit.. green."

With that Logan started choking up, he gaged, keeping his mouth closed so the vomit filling his mouth wouldn't explode over Gwen. He quickly ran to the nearest thing to store it, which unfortunately happened to be Guitar Dude's guitar. He began retching and coughing, all the vomit going into the body of the guitar.

Completely grossed out, Gwen grabbed her stuff and ran, leaving a retching Logan and a guitar filled with puke...

**Sorry for the icky-ness! but I thought it'd be funny!**


End file.
